


Hold Me

by usuk_fanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuk_fanfiction/pseuds/usuk_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's having a bad day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

This had to be the worst day ever for Arthur. He should have known it would be one of those days after sleeping through his alarm, the hot water not working and then tripping over the cat. After rushing around to get ready and leave, he was lucky enough to at least shout out an ‘I love you’ to Alfred before running out the door to head to work. That wasn’t the end of his bad morning. While rushing to get to work, he accidentally ran a red light and got caught ending with him getting a ticket. Grumbling and near tears he finally arrived at the bookstore he worked at. Apologizing for running late, he quickly clocked in and got to work.

The rest of the morning went by with no more problems but then his lunch break came around and realized he forgot to make his lunch the night before. The frustrations from his rushed morning came back and he grumbled and headed to the nearest fast food place.

Luckily, he managed to make it through the day despite things still causing problems. People coming in and moving books from their place, making Arthur even more frustrated as he had to go and put them back. Children running through aisles and bumping into the shelves. When he would try and say anything to them, their parents would just laugh off his attempts and always say the same excuse ‘kids will be kids’.

Just hearing that excuse almost sent Arthur on a rampage. He wanted to rant to these parents on how their children should not be acting, but he bit his tongue and just continued to place things back in order. Once 4 o’clock hit, he could have cried and jumped with joy. Nothing could stop him from heading home. Where he could just forget about his horrible day and just cuddle up with his loving boyfriend. Until he heard his boss calling his name, from behind the counter, and asking if he could do her a favor.

 _‘Why? I just wanna go home._ ’ He sighed softly and walked over to his boss, not looking forward to what she was gonna ask.

“Hey Arthur, I was wondering if you could say for another hour or so? I need to pick up my daughter from school since she missed the bus.”

Arthur wanted to deny her request, wanted to just scream that he was done for today and didn’t want to deal with anything else. “Sure, I can stay for a bit.”

“Thank you so much! You are a lifesaver and I owe you one.” She said before grabbing her things and heading out.

He waved to her and dropped his arm when she was out of sight. Pulling out his cellphone he figured he should send a message to Alfred, letting him know he was running late.

——

Alfred smiled as he continued to stir the meal he made for him and Arthur. He figured Arthur and him could eat in, maybe watch a movie and cuddle on the couch. He knew that Arthur had a pretty busy week, a relaxing night sounded like a great idea.

He checked the clock, starting to wonder where Arthur was. Arthur did tell him that he would be a bit late, but he wasn’t expecting him to be 4 hours late. Just as he went to type up a text to him, the front door opened and slammed shut.

 _‘Oh boy…’_ Alfred turned the stove off and went out to the hallway to check on Arthur. “Hey babe. How was your day?”

His blue eyes met teary green ones before Arthur flung himself at Alfred.Tears fell from Arthur’s eyes and Alfred hugged him closer, rubbing a hand up and down his back to calm him down.

Alfred waited till Arthur started to calm down and seemed to have got everything out. He continued to hug him and began to whisper soothing words to him. Arthur clung to him and seemed to try and burrow himself into Alfred’s shirt.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Alfred quietly asked.

Arthur shook his head and just sighed before talking. “Can you just hold me? I just want to focus on me and you right now.”

Alfred gently laughed and nodded. “Of course. I hold you for however long you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...hey. I know this isn't that great but it is my first fic after 12 years and my first fic for this fandom. I'm hoping to get better so hopefully I can improve. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
